


crystalline

by disastermovie



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Silna-centric, Stream of Consciousness, Vignette, frostyfuntime2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disastermovie/pseuds/disastermovie
Summary: Silna, stuck onErebus, sees window frost for the first time.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: janky franky's frosty fun time 2k19





	crystalline

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day three of Janky Franky's Frosty Funtime 2019. Today's prompt is **fernfrost**. Some kind of relationship between her and Goodsir is referenced, but not enough to warrant the tag. This is really just a short fic about Silna.

They look like feathers, the things growing on the glass. Goodsir had called it that, though Silna could hardly tell the difference between that and ice, besides it being clearer to look through. It’s always so cold to her touch. He’d explained that glass isn’t always cold, that it could get hot in the sun if it was warm enough and it still wouldn’t melt, but they don’t have any warm enough days for Silna to see it. She traces a finger along the little window, where the ice appeared on the other side this morning.

It _must_ be ice. She’s never seen it grow like this - it reminds her of the ice she’d seen on trees, once, when she travelled far enough to see them some years ago. It had been before her father gave up his tongue, but after her mother died, and Silna was young. She still remembers how the ice had covered up each leaf almost completely, forming a second skin around it all. She’d found it interesting at the time, the sight staying with her all this time. It wasn’t as beautiful as this, the ice that grows along the glass’ edges in clusters, the details only visible when she pokes her head right in front of it - though careful not to breathe on the glass and cover it in fog.

It’s so strange that she’s not sure even Goodsir would have a word for it; maybe it’s a new thing, something only possible when this glass was brought all the way to Nunavut. Maybe it’s nothing, just ice, and Silna’s trying to find ways to pass the time after being stuck inside this ship for so long. It’s still one of the few nice things she’s seen while she’s been here.

She’ll ask Goodsir about it, she decides. He may or may not know what it is, or even understand what she’s asking - it’s happened sometimes, when she tries describing an object she can’t immediately point to or a concept that can’t be explained because it just _is_ \- but she’ll still try. Maybe they’ll find a new word, if he doesn’t have any of his own.

She sits back down to watch the ice form.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at [diydumpsterdiving](https://diydumpsterdiving.tumblr.com/).


End file.
